Loonakids: Planet Cuckoo
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When the planet starts dying, the Loonakids must take their little brothers and sisters to Planet Meridian and search for a cure. Sequel to "Beach Bummer"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Planet Cuckoo

Chapter 1

On a planet not too far away from Acmetropolis, a shadowy figure walked into a dark room. You couldn't see what they looked like even if you had night vision. The person turned on a computer, which revealed a picture of Acmetropolis. "Acmetropolis. So many things wrong with that planet. Someone must deal with the situations there. But who would be brave…and/or dumb…enough to attempt to protect it?" An alarm sounded on the computer. The person pushed a button and it revealed 9 anthro children of 14 (going on 15). The 9 kids were hovering in the air, launching attacks on a giant squid or something on a beach through use of superpowers. "Well, well. Looks like my question's been answered."

The giant squid retreated into the water.

"Once again, the Loonakids succeed!" said a young male bunny in a yellow and black uniform.

"Hmm…These 'Loonakids' seem like individuals with extraordinary powers. Why don't I draw them here? How am I going to do that?"

_2 months later…_

The figure stepped into the room again. "At last, everything is ready. This ought to bring those pesky animals over here. It is a shame that I had to step so low as to unleash the Parasite, but how else will I get them here?" He pressed a button on the computer.

_1 week later…_

The 9 anthros were walking through the streets of Acmetropolis with 7 other anthros and 2 human girls.

"Things have been kind of quiet all week," said Tech E. Coyote.

"I know," said Nadine Bunny, "It's like all the bad guys are hiding-" She ran into a tree and fell on the ground.

"Careful!" her little sister, Lucy Bunny, snapped, "You might hurt it!"

"Oh, sure, Cottontail," Nadine snapped back, "I'll try to remember that next time my brain is seeping out of my skull!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and examined the tree. "That's weird…"

"What is?" asked the pregnant Witch, Wendy.

Lucy called them over so that they could all see the problem.

The trunk wasn't the deep, dark brown trees usually were, but a greenish-tinted tan and the leaves were each a different color and some green ones had fallen. Something was wrong.

* * *

"So what've you got, Dad?" Kelly Coyote asked her father.

"Well," Tech said, "Danni and I put our heads together and examined this leaf we took from the tree we found. It's diseased." He pulled up a picture on the computer."

"Actually, the whole root system's been infected," Daniella Runner (AKA Danni) explained, "Something penetrated the planet's atmosphere last week and infected the whole planet. We're not certain if it affected all the dimensions, but we know that this has been going on for a week and we didn't notice it."

"So if the whole planet's diseased then it-" Sarah Coyote started.

"The planet's dying," Daniella finished for her.

"So what's infected us?" asked Benny Bunny.

"Some parasite," Daniella answered, "A perfect blend of science and magic."

"Extra-terrestrial," Ryan Coyote reasoned.

Daniella nodded. Jack Duck and his father, Danger, cocked their heads.

"Alien," Michael Coyote, the youngest of the coyote litter, translated.

Rev Runner, Daniella's husband zoomed over to the computer and began typing. "I-think-I-should-be-able-to-trace-the-Parasite-back-to-the-exact-location-it-was-launched-from-and—GOT-IT!" He pulled up a map of the solar system and traced it to a planet just beyond Pluto. "Meridian."

"Alright, all we have to do is get you guys in the shuttle, with the kids, of course, so you can protect them," Tech told the Loonakids, "and you can go there and find a cure and race back here and then everything will go back to normal."

"How much time do we have?" asked Sophie Coyote, Tech's wife, out of curiosity.

Tech pulled up a countdown.

To the dismay of everyone in the lab, it read 72 hours; 36 minutes; 48 seconds.

"Not long," Tech said, his ears drooping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kelly snuck into the room her little brother and sisters were in while everyone else was prepping the shuttle. She picked up Gabby. "You know, Sarah always wanted a little sister. And Michael felt the same about a little brother. Now we've got both. It's too bad you had to get stuck in a world like this. But I swear that, no matter what happens, I will protect you, at all costs, no matter what it takes. And I don't care if that sentence is repetitive. I will never let anything happen to you."

Kelly didn't know that Tech had come down the hall halfway through this speech and cracked the door to listen. As soon as he heard that last part, he smiled.

* * *

"Are we almost ready to get gone?" asked Jack, impatiently.

Tech was messing with some wires. "It's just this one last thing-" He was electrocuted. Again. He regenerated. "OK, that should do it." He started to leave the shuttle so that the kids could get going. "Oh, one more thing." He went over to a red button. "If something goes wrong or when you just so happen to find the cure, push this button and it'll call you back."

"That it?" asked Sarah.

"Pretty much." With that, Tech left.

"OK, we have 3 days to fix this," Benny said, "We gotta get going." He closed the door and they zoomed off.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked once they'd gotten halfway to the planet they were looking for.

"If we were there," Benny said, clutching Buddy in his arms, "than we'd have landed already or would be landing."

"All I needed was 'no.'"

Kelly rolled her eyes, holding Gabby as tight as she could, "How much longer, Ryan?"

Ryan used the hand that wasn't holding TJ to press a few buttons and access the countdown. "70 hours, 12 minutes, and 46 seconds…45…44…"

"RYAN!"

"Sorry."

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the ship rumbled.

"Uh, Kelly? Ryan?" Sarah asked, holding Polly, "Why does it sound like the engines just stopped?"

Ryan hit a few buttons. "Well…that would be because the engines just stopped."

Kelly groaned and got up, handing Gabby to Jack. "Ryan, we have to get out there and figure out what's wrong."

Ryan handed TJ to Robert. He and Kelly put on the suits their dad had designed 18 years before and got ready to get out and figure out what was going on.

Ryan opened the engine and started examining it.

Kelly watched him to make sure he didn't do anything wrong and then noticed something and flew off for a few seconds.

Ryan finally realized what was wrong and connected a few wires that had gotten disconnected and the ship was up and running again. "Got it. Come on, Kelly, we gotta get going."

Kelly came back, holding something in her hands that he didn't notice. "Alright." She went back in after him and they both took off the suits, her hiding her treasure in a secret hatch she'd hidden in the ship in case she needed to hide something…like now.

"We better get going now," Ryan said, restarting the ship and taking TJ back from Robert, "We don't have much time."

Kelly sat back down and took Gabby back from Jack and smiled to herself.

They didn't know that the figure was watching them on his computer again. "I knew this plan would work. In less than a half earth hour, they'll be here and my plan will start working."

* * *

Eventually, the team did land on Planet Meridian. The planet was intriguing. Since the planet was pretty much a solar system in itself, there were 2 suns and 3 moons. The side of the planet they'd landed on had palm tree-like trees (at least, I think they were trees) with yellow or orange trunks and purple or blue leaves. There was a green river, too.

Sarah, after putting Polly with the other kids to sleep in the shuttle while the team was busy, walked up to the river and saw a rainbow trout-like fish (at least, I think it was a fish) jump out of the water. She got a good look at it and saw that each scale was a different color. "Wow. I think I'm starting to like this planet."

"Don't get too attached," said Benny, "Sure the oxygen levels are fine, but it wouldn't hold anymore than 25 people so it can't sustain all of us. All we gotta do is find a cure…and get out!"

Jack was the last one out of the ship. He walked over to the group. "I just can't wait to get back on the good old rock we call home. And for it not to be dead!"

"Relax, Jack," Lucy said, "The planet is about a third of the size of Acmetropolis. We can easily explore the whole thing within 2 days, giving us enough time to grab the cure, run back here, and go home."

"Great," said Ryan, pulling up the clock on his watch, "But we should probably get going now and hurry up. According to this, we only have 69 hours, 47 minutes, and 13 seconds…12…11…"

"RYAN!" everyone else yelled.

"Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah pushed back a branch of a bush in a forest on Meridian. "Nothing." She leaned back and let the branches fall back into place.

"Same here," said Ryan, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe it's time we split up."

"NO!" Kelly objected, "Every time a group splits up, that's when the bad things happen."

"We don't really have a choice, Kelly," Michael argued, "It's the only way we're gonna get the whole planet explored in time."

"I'm just concerned about when I'm going to get some sleep," said Jack, "Does it never get dark on this planet?"

"No," Sarah said, "Every time one sun sets, the other one rises on the other side of the horizon. Same goes for the moons. There's constantly one rising, one on the zenith, and one setting. BTW, zenith is the center of the sky-"

"I know what it means!" Jack interrupted, "I guess I'll just have to sleep in the ship on the way back home…if that ever happens." With that, he walked off.

"It better not work that way," said Nadine, "Aren't you the least bit concerned about your pregnant mother and the life of your little sibling? Or Robert's?" Jack stopped walking. "This isn't just about saving Acmetropolis, it's about saving our families. Why do you think our parents had us take Gabby, TJ, Polly, Buddy, Penny, Oliver, and Virginia with us?"

"I get it, Nadine," Jack said, "Let's just hurry up and get going or we're never gonna find this cure…if there is one." With _that_, he walked off _again_.

Lucy looked at her family and walked through some bushes and disappeared from sight.

Benny turned invisible.

Michael turned into a bird and flew off.

Robert phased through a tree.

Nadine, Kelly, Sarah, and Ryan just looked at each other and walked off in different directions.

Nadine stumbled upon a root and fell on the ground. She had twisted her ankle because of this, of course. But she did notice something next to the root…

Benny became visible again halfway down his path and saw a tree that seemed considerably differently colored than the other trees. He touched one of the branches and pushed down on it, opening a door in the trunk… "Huh?"

Lucy's feet got tired after a little while. She sat down next to a bush and saw a wilted flower. She touched it and it was surrounded by a brown light as it sprouted back up. She then heard a strange, muffled noise coming from behind the nearest bush…

Robert kept phasing through the trees, looking around. Finally, he stumbled upon a cave in a small mountain…

Jack was mumbling to himself as he kept walking. "…it's not my fault the planet's dying, what are they on me for? And it's not like I don't know that my mom's pregnant. I just hope it's not a girl-" He stopped walking and mumbling when he heard a growling noise. "OK, switch from 'mumble in frustration' to 'panic and run, screaming.' AAHH!" He sped off faster than Rev and suddenly tripped on a rock and fell down a hole…

Kelly quickly got tired of looking and stopped, leaning against a tree to rest. Suddenly, everything faded from her sight and she had a vision, her eyes glowing silver. "What in the-" Before she could say anymore, the trunk of the tree turned around, taking her with it (like in the candle scene in "Young Frankenstein")…

Ryan, obviously, was the next to find anything suspicious. He came to a pond-like area. He curiously stepped into the greenish-blue water and nothing happened. "Well, that was-" With that, he fell in…

Michael, meanwhile, was still in a bird form flying over the forest looking for whatever he could find. Just when he was about to land, he flew into a cloud…

Sarah was the last one. She pushed aside a few more branches and caught sight of a stone fortress. She pushed a button on her communicator. "Guys, I think I found something." The only response was static. "Guys?" She looked around, hoping that Jack had pulled a joke and was about to jump out of one of the bushes and scare her, but no one came. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked into the fortress. She looked around the place and saw nothing but saw nothing but darkness.

"Hello, Loonakid."

Sarah spun around and faced the shadow who'd spoken…

* * *

While the Loonakids were in crisis mode, the Loonatics were collected in the living room of HQ in complete silence. 5…4…3…2…1…

"THAT'S IT!" Wendy snapped, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

"Whoa, Wendy, clam down!" Sophie said, pinning her to the couch, "Utter insanity is probably an effect of this disease on…pregnant women."

"She's right," said Daniella, "We've just gotta stay calm and wait for the kids to come back…and wait…and wait…and—I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"Danni-calm-down!" Rev yelled, calming his wife slightly. Then again, she was panting like crazy…

"Rev and Sophie are right, Danni," Wendy said, "We just need to relax and…focus on the issue at hand."

"See, Wend?" Duck asked, "That's the kind of—Wait, there's an issue?"

"Pretty much. I think the baby's coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright, who are you?" asked Sarah.

"I have many names!" said the figure, "I…well, OK, I have 2: Henry and…some of the guys call me Chicken. Anyway, I am the one who infected your planet."

"You WHAT?"

Jack fell through the ceiling then. "Oh, hey, Sarah. Who's this?"

"This is Chicken," Sarah said, "the idiot who infected our planet!"

"You WHAT?"

"That's what I said!"

Kelly then came through a hole in the wall. "Whoa! What just happened?"

"This—just wait for the others to show up!" Sarah said, not wanting to explain the same thing 7 more times.

As soon as she said it, the others showed up.

"OK then! This guy's the one who poisoned Acmetropolis!" Sarah explained.

"You WHAT?"

"Why do we suddenly all have the same reaction to this?"

"Look, the point is," said Chicken, "I want your powers! I wiped out the rest of this planet's solar system and took their heroes' powers. Now I'm taking yours!"

"What?" Nadine said, "Do you realize how many people you've killed?"

"Not to mention the fact that the real heroes are still on the planet, dying right now-" Jack cut himself off when he saw everyone looked at him. "Whoops."

"Oh…I guess I…didn't really think this plan through."

"You think?" Lucy asked.

"No matter, I can still kill _you_." He launched out a fire-y bolt of power. Lucy panicked and formed a shield that protected them from it. "OK, I _know_ I didn't think this plan through."

Kelly walked through the field. Her vision had let her know that he could only take all their powers at once (she hadn't understood it until now) so she wasn't scared of losing her own powers as long as the others were protected. "Now listen here, _Chicken_, tell us how to cure Acmetropolis or I'm gonna-"

"What're you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about?"

"The Parasite has no cure." Everyone was shocked then. "I didn't know how to trick you into coming here, so I made the planet diseased hoping you'd be able to trace the source and figure out that and cure would be here. That way, I would be able to corner you and take your powers."

Sarah backed up.

Kelly looked at him for a second. "You're lying!"

He looked around. "Well…how do you know that?"

"That answer was way too suspenseful to be true!"

"Well, uh…" Chicken panicked and hit a button, turning the wall around. Kelly rolled her eyes and hit the button, turning it back around and making him come back. He noticed this and hit the button again. Kelly hit the button again. Chicken hit the button again. Kelly held the button down. Chicken panicked and sped off.

"Oh, come on!" Kelly looked at her family. "We've gotta get to the ship and follow him. I think he is the cure!" They followed her lead and ran as fast as they could out the way Sarah had come, through the forest, and back onto the ship.

Ryan activated it and saw the clock. "Time must pass differently here. These past 2 hours have reduced our time to 7 hours, 16 minutes, and 28 seconds! 27…26…"

"RYAN!" everyone yelled.

"Sorry! I'm starting it!" He hit the button and then went to the spare room of the shuttle and grabbed TJ.

Kelly ran to the back to grab Gabby and saw something out the window. The guy had his own shuttle and was already speeding off! "Ryan! Hurry it up!" Ryan complied and pushed a button. Kelly rocked slightly but used the wall as a support. She got back into the main room and sat down. "Where is he?"

Sarah got up as soon as they'd left the planet's atmosphere and looked out the window in the door that led out of the shuttle after docking. "Uh, guys?" Everyone turned to her. "If we're chasing him…" She moved out of the way to show them the approaching spaceship. "…why is he behind us?"

Michael got up and went over there. "Oh boy…Ryan! Speed up!" Ryan complied and the ship lurched back a little again, knocking Michael and Sarah onto the floor. The 2 young coyotes got up and sat down again.

Ryan looked at the GPS on the ship to see how close they were to Acmetropolis and an idea hit him. "Everyone hang on!" He started to slow down slightly.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucy, panicking.

"Trust me on this!"

Chicken was on his ship and saw the Loonakids slowing down. "Ha! Got 'em!" He sped up.

Suddenly, Ryan floored it and ducked down.

Chicken saw that Mars what right in front of him. "Uh oh." He crashed into Mars, blowing himself up and leaving a huge crater in the planet.

The Loonakids, of course, rejoiced. Sarah hugged her older brother.

"Get off me," Ryan said. Sarah let go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Ariel Moore and Alexandria Nicole's "Stronger" plays in background)

The Loonakids were happy to finally be home.

"Oh, it's good to be home!" Sarah said when she walked into the living room and laid sleeping Polly on the couch.

Wendy shushed her, pointing out her own newborn child in her arms.

_I've felt_

_So alone_

_It's how you made me feel_

"I see the planet's returning to normal," Tech said, "You guys solved the problem?"

"Poisoned," Kelly summarized, "Killing the Parasite's sender kills the Parasite."

_Pushed back_

_From my dreams_

_The world was spinning_

_While I stood still_

"So is Jack ready for the big reveal?" asked Duck.

"Hit me with it," Jack said.

_The waves crash_

_All around_

_Beating me down_

_But I will not drown_

"It's a girl!" Wendy said, proudly, "We named her Dakota."

_Tired of_

_Feeling bound_

_So I stood my ground_

_My heart pounding loud_

Jack fainted.

"At least we finally know," said Sarah, happily.

_Stronger_

_For what I've seen_

_Stronger_

_For what I believe_

_And I'll survive_

_Long as there's air to breathe_

_I'll make it in this world_

_You'll see_

_I'm stronger_

"Oh!" Kelly realized, handing Gabby to Sophie, "I almost forgot something!" She ran back to the shuttle…

_Nothing is perfect_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_But the only way to achieve_

_Is to believe and be_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Be stronger_

_Stronger_

_I'm stronger_

Kelly came back hiding something in her hand. "I picked up something for Gabby on the way there." She opened her fist to reveal a tiny glowing ball of bright white light.

"You actually caught a star?" Daniella asked.

"Good gift," Wendy said.

Kelly smiled. She was happy to be with her family again…alive.

That family went on a lot of other adventures…but those are other stories.

_Music's in my soul_

_When I'm feeling low_

_It gives me control_

_I'm dreaming out loud_

_My heads in the clouds_

_Stand out in the crowd_

_I'm burning so bright now_

'_Cause I've seen the light_

_Like a star in the night_

_It's time to take flight_

_There's no need to hide_

_What was deep down inside_

_Yeah, this is my life_

_It's my time to shine!_

_Stronger_

_For what I've seen_

_Stronger_

_For what I believe_

_And I'll survive_

_Long as there's air to breathe_

_I'll make it in this world_

_You'll see_

_I'm stronger_

_Nothing is perfect_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_But the only way to achieve_

_Is to believe and be_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Be stronger_

_Stronger_

_I'm stronger_

_I'm taking back all you took from me_

_It's finally time for the world to see_

_I'm taking back all you took from me_

_It's my time, it's my time_

_I'm taking back all you took from me_

_It's finally time for the world to see_

_Now I've become who I was meant to be_

_And of today I've been set free!_

_Stronger_

_For what I've seen_

_Stronger_

_For what I believe_

_And I'll survive_

_Long as there's air to breathe_

_I'll make it in this world_

_You'll see_

_I'm stronger_

_Nothing is perfect_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_But the only way to achieve_

_Is to believe and be_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Be stronger_

_Stronger_

_I'm stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Be stronger_

_Stronger_

_I'm stronger_

**THE END…?**


End file.
